Metamorphosis
by twilight09
Summary: Betty has a ridiculous idea in her head, and no one can get it out until she is satisfied, but things take a different turn than she had intended. Will everything turn out alright in the end? DB Complete.
1. The idea and plan

Hi guys, my first UB fic. This is a bit AU. Marc and Wilhelmina still work there. Is that how you spell her name? Anyway Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty, but sure would be nice.

* * *

Betty woke up early, grudgingly ready to start the new day. She got up and dressed herself quickly. Before she left she looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is as good as it's going to get," she said referring to her reflection. Although most of the times she was comfortable with her appearance, she still had those days where she felt self-conscious and ugly. Today just happened to be one of those days, and who doesn't have those?

She sighed and went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Hola, mi'ja," her father said.

"Good morning, papi," She said as she grabbed the plate of omelets. At that moment

Hilda entered the kitchen.

"Morning papi, Betty," She said.

"Ay, Dios mío, that boy is going to be late if he doesn't hurry up."

Betty just shrugged and took a bite out of her omelet.

"Justin!" yelled Hilda, "Hurry up, you're going to be late."

"Coming." He said as he came into the kitchen.

"You need to hurry up more in the morning or you're going to be late again."

"I have to look my best for school," responded Justin.

Betty just rolled her eyes, and finished her food as the two went back and forth. She got up and washed her plate.

"Okay, I'm leaving guys. Have a good day."

"Bye, have a good day," responded Justin and Hilda.

"Bye mi'ja, here take some empanadas," her dad said to her as he handed her the bag, "Have a good day."

"Thanks dad." She gave him kiss on the cheek, and left.

She made her way to the subway. Once she got settled on the train she started to wonder about what the day would bring. _Most likely nothing good_, she thought. She sighed and thought about what Daniel would make her do today. Most likely nothing important, even though she proved herself time after time, she never really got anything good to work on. From that she thought about Daniel Meade himself. Lately she had been feeling things that friends should not be feeling. The harder she tried to forget them, the more she couldn't. It was starting to become a hassle especially when she was trying to do her work, and she found herself looking at him instead.

It was bad enough that she had a crush on him but what was worse, is that she knew that she didn't even have a chance with him. Daniel would not care for her that way. Sure, he cared about her as a friend, which he repeated to her on numerous occasions. It was nice to know that he did consider her a friend, and not just some assistant. It was better for him to care for her as a friend than nothing at all.

Her train finally got to the station and she made her way out of it to the Meade building. She sighed once again, and steeled herself for the day that was ahead of her. (My, she sighs a lot, going to have to fix that.) She entered the building, made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor. She got out and as usual Amanda and Marc made their snarky remarks. She ignored them and went to her desk.

Finally, at nine, Daniel entered his office. She waited a few minutes until he got settled, and her feelings as well before she walked into the office with Daniel's bagel and coffee.

"Good morning, Daniel," she said with a genuine smile for the first time that day.

"Morning," he muttered still a sleep, considering it was a Monday.

"Hectic weekend?" asked Betty with a disapproving look.

"No, I had to stay up half the night brainstorming for Fabia's new layout. I tried to find something all weekend but my creative juices were just not flowing."

"Oh, well did you come up with something?" she asked with a gentler tone of voice.

"Yeah, finally at three in the morning, I got it. Hopefully she will actually like it. Otherwise it was a waste of time that I could have actually been sleeping, among other things."

Betty gave him a glare and Daniel weakly chuckled. "I was kidding Betty, I didn't mean it like that, I meant I could have gone out to the movies or something," he said trying to make her stop glaring at him.

"Uh-huh," she said the glare still in place.

"Well hopefully she will like it, anyway let me know if you need anything," she said as she walked out of the office.

"Thanks, Betty."

"Uh-huh," she said, obviously he was still not forgiven for the comment.

She was still mad at him, but she was getting over it, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything, and friends don't have the right to judge another friends love life unless it was really bad or something.

She was doing great keeping her emotions in check until she saw the barrage of models going into Daniel's office. Although this wasn't a rare occurrence, she still felt a twinge of jealousy. The way his eyes feasted on them, made her angry. Did he have no self-discipline? He was ogling them like he had never seen a half naked model in his life.

Betty couldn't decide if she wanted Daniel to look at her that way or not. _Would I feel disgusted or pleased at having him look at me that way, or both?_ she wondered. What a feat that would be. She laughed at the mental picture that she had created. _Maybe I should get a makeover? I would definitely get his attention then, but shouldn't he love me for who I am? Maybe he would love me for my looks and for my personality if I changed. _She decided that she would talk to Christina at lunch about this. She was one of the few people who knew how she felt about Daniel.

At twelve she approached Daniel's door.

"I am going out to lunch with Christina, do you want anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, that's alright Betty, I appreciate it though," he said with a slight smile.

"Okay, well if you're sure," Betty said with a smile. She headed out of the Meade building to a close Chinese restaurant. She had already called Christina, and they agreed to meet there. Betty wanted to eat somewhere where they could have relative privacy. Once Christina got there, Betty relayed everything that she had felt or thought throughout the morning.

"Well, Betty the truth is that Daniel would never give you a second glance. He's self-centered and shallow."

"So I have to change?" she asked with uncertainty.

"No, Betty you shouldn'thave to change," said Christina as she ate her sweet and sour

chicken.

"But you just said-"

"Betty! You **shouldn't** have to change, but with Daniel you do, and honestly I think you should just forget him and move on, he's not worth it."

"Ugh, I can't Christina, I don't know what it is but-"

"You just want to-"

"Christina! Don't-"

"Well I was just saying."

"The point is that I want him to want me, I need him to need me-"

"Stop, stop stealing Cheap Trick's lyrics," Christina interrupted her.

Betty laughed and rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean don't you?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"I am going to change, and get him to notice me, and you are going to help me. Anyway it's not like I am going to do something drastic, I mean I already lost weight, and got my braces off. All I need to change is my hair, clothes, and get rid of my glasses."

_No, not drastic at all, the poor girl is delusional_, thought Christina. Christina just nodded and rolled her eyes. She would be happy to help Betty with her wardrobe. Although she loved Betty she always wanted to try a more flattering style on Betty, nothing too drastic though, just stuff that would bring out her natural curves. _She might even like her new look, who knows? _Christina thought.

So when they got to Mode they set up a time after work to meet up and Christina would get the hairstylist for tomorrow in the morning.

Betty couldn't wait until she finished the day. She was so excited when the time finally approached.

* * *

I know a lot of people hate the idea of Betty getting a makeover but I just wanted to try it, and see what happens. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I do not however appreciate flames. Thanks.


	2. Work in Progress

Hey guys thanks you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry its taken a bit for me to update but this week has been so hectic the teachers gave a whole bunch of projects, anyways I'm done complaining. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaime: Do not own.

* * *

Betty was so excited for her day that when it was nearing the end of the day, she went into Daniel's office.

"Are we done for the day?'' She asked.

"Umm, Well sure," responded Daniel, slightly surprised. She always waited until he called it a night.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere"? he asked.

''Yeah I am, I have to meet someone, '' she responded.

"Who?''

"No one important, so can I go?'' she asked.

"I guess." Daniel wondered who this someone was, Betty sure was in a hurry for someone who was 'not important'. Daniel just shrugged and went back to his work.

Betty left Daniel's office and met Christina at the closet. "So where are we going first?" asked Betty.

"No where."

"Christina I may have lost weight but I didn't lose that much."

"No but I have been making a few things for you, just incase someday you would ever ask for some fashion advice."

"Was my wardrobe that bad?"

"No... well at the beginning a little, but you got better."

"Okay" said a suspicious Betty. Christina pulled out a few of the designs that she had in mind for Betty. It was mainly for work but there were a few things she could use to go out. So she tried them out.

And found that they fit perfectly. They were all still to Betty's liking. "I can't wait to wear this on Monday," she said referring to the business suit currently on.

"What time am I coming in for my hair tomorrow, and where are we meeting?'' she asked Christina.

''Don't go anywhere; I will meet you at your house with my friend. We will come around 11:00 am."

"Okay! I made an appointment tomorrow at 1:30 to get contacts.''

"I am sure we will be done by then." answered Christina.

"I can't wait" squealed an excited Betty.

"I can tell.''

Betty went home later but she didn't say a word to her family about her makeover. She knew what they would say and she just did not want to deal with it at all.

That night Betty went to bed dreaming of everything that would happen tomorrow. She was so excited she almost couldn't sleep.

The next day she woke up bright and early. She cleaned the house, and even cooked breakfast for her family. Her sister and father soon came downstairs.

They checked out the spread, there were pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon. Hilda knew something was going on right away.

''Betty what is going on?" asked Hilda.

"Nothing,'' said Betty with the biggest smile ever.

''Estas Mintiendo, Betty, ''said her father. (It means your lying.)

"Can't I just be happy?" said Betty with a twinge of annoyance. _Why did there have to be a reason for her to be happy. _

Finally the time came, and Christina arrived. Betty had managed to get rid of her family after much persuasion.

Christina entered with this fabulous guy in tow, he had great hair, you could tell that he was the hairstylist.

''Hey Christina, hi, ''she said to them.

"'Ello Betty, this is my friend Tom. He's an expert with hair.

''Hi, its nice to meet you."

''Okay let's get started," he said while rubbing his hands together. Two hours later she was done. He turned her around and she looked at herself. Although her hair was the same length it was also different. She had more layers in her hair, her bangs had been fixed, and her hair was super straight.

''It looks good, thanks."

"No problem," said Tom

"You look great Betty.'' said Christina.

"Thanks!"

"What time is it?'' asked Betty.

"Its 1:00.'' said Tom.

"Oh, I have to go, thanks guys, ''she said while basically dragging them to the door, and kicking them out.

She had just made it in time to the optometrist, ''Hi, I'm Betty Suarez, I have an appointment at 1:30," she said to the receptionist.

''Okay,'' she said while she handed Betty a Clipboard. "Just fill this out, and the Dr. should be with you soon."

"Okay, thanks." She filled out all the necessary requirements, and gave the papers back to the receptionist.

Soon the Doctor came out. "Betty Suarez."

"Here,'' she said getting up so quickly that she almost fell.

"Come this way."

When they entered the office Betty told him that she was there for contacts. Once she was finished taking the test, one of the personnel came. The woman took her to a special room where they had her practice putting on her contacts. The first time she tried it, she basically poked her eye out. The second time wasn't much better but by the third time she finally got it in.

''Now take it out, ''said the woman. _What?_

_I just got it in, and now I have to take it out?_ Betty stuck her fingers in her eye and almost scraped it off.

''Oww," she said

''It works best if you pinch the contact and pull it out."

She tried to do it, but she just ended up poking herself in the eye with her nails.

_Who knew contacts were so frustrating._

At last she was finally able to take it out.

"Okay now you will use them for a week to see now how well you do, and then in

a week you will get your real contacts. You want to start slow. The first day you want to start out only a few hours, and then increase the time each day."

"Okay, well let's get you outside, so you can order the contacts," said the really kind woman. Betty was surprised that she was so patient most people would have been mad she had taken so long.

"Thanks." Betty ordered her contacts, and by the time she got out it was around 3:45 p.m. She rushed home as fast a she could, so that she could get there before her family. They had all went food shopping. They had arroz con carne that night, it was so good. After dinner, she asked her sister, Hilda, to help her fix up her eyebrows. Nothing too dramatic just shape them a little bit.

After her sister was finished she went to bed and reflected on today's events. Now that she thought about, why hadn't her family asked her about her hair?

''Oh, well, I can't wait for Monday."

* * *

Okay so I bet a lot of people are curious about her clothes but unfortunately I am atrocious at describing clothes so please just use your imaginations, and think of stuff that would look good on Betty. I can tell you that suit is a dark purple, and it has like a velvet bow under the bust, and it's sort of silky. Well anyways thats what I am imagining. The contact thing is pretty much seriously like that, I know I've done it, well not poking myself in the eye, but it took me FOREVER to take them off. As for the arroz con carne, I don't know if Mexicans eat it since I'm Puerto Rican, but I think they do, most latin American countries do. By the way arroz con carne for those of you who don't know is rice with meat basically. Also this chapter was mostly just a filler, it really had no purpose except for the makeover. The next chapter will be a bit better, a little more drama I guess you could say. 


	3. New look, new person?

Hi guys I wrote to chapters, and thanks to the flyfusion pen this was easy to update, but I wont be updating until later on this week or next week, maybe no promises though. I hope you guys enjoy this and you have a Happy Holiday.

Disclaimer: Nothing but James is mine.

* * *

Sunday was pretty much uneventful except that Daniel called freaking out about some papers that he couldn't find. Betty told him that they were on his desk and that there was nothing to worry about.

That night she was so full of nerves that she was barely able to sleep. At last she was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Betty rolled over and hit snooze. _Ugh, it's too early, ten more minutes_, she thought. Once again her alarm cluck rung and she had no choice but to get up. If only she had gotten to sleep earlier that night.

She took a shower, blow dried her hair, put her contacts in, and put her clothes on. She decided that she would not wear any make-up. By the time she was done it was only 7: 30. She went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hola, Betty," Her father turned around, and his mouth opened in shock. _Was that his little girl Betty_?

''Betty, que hiciste?'' (What did you do?)

"I changed a little papi, it's no big deal.

"No big deal, no big deal, it's a big deal, you look totally different Betty."

"Hola Papi, Betty what's going on-"Hilda said as she turned to Betty. "Woah."

"Look at you Betty," Hilda said with a smile on her face.

Justin came in to the kitchen, looked at the picture in front of him and turned around.

''You look good aunt Betty," he said as he was leaving.

"Thanks, Justin."

"Betty, Why did you this?" asked her father.

"Because I wanted to.''

"It's that place Mode isn't it?''

"No papi, I wanted to change for me.''

"Mi'ja you-''

''Enough, leave it alone papi cant you just be happy for me?"

Betty grabbed some bacon and toast. ''Bye, "she said as she headed out the door with her was bacon, and toast, She ate her impromptu Sandwich on her way to the Subway. She got to Mode at exactly 8:00 am. When she got out of the elevator Amanda didn't even recognize her.

''Betty?''

''Yeah, Amanda?''

"Oh my god, It is you, what did you do to other Betty?"

''Haha, Amanda you're so witty!"

At that moment Marc entered. "Hello, and you are?''

"Betty."

"That's funny there's a Betty that works here, but she looks nothing like you, she's frumpy looking and-''

"Marc it's me Betty."

''Yeah, it's frumpy Betty," added Amanda. Marc recoiled, and looked at her, she still looked like her, but a better improved version.

"Well don't, you look…"

"Bye.'' Marc almost ran out of there, was there an alternate universe going on? Marc shrugged it off, and went back to his job.

Betty made her way to her desk. She couldn't wait to see Daniel's reaction. At nine o clock sharp, Daniel entered his office. Betty prepared herself, and entered Daniel's office with his daily coffee, and bagel.

"Good Morning, Daniel"

"Morning," he said while absently looking through the papers on his desk.

''How was your weekend?"

''Fine."

''Did you do anything interesting?'' She was trying to get him to look up at her.

''Betty, Don't you have work to do?" he said finally looking up.

"I... yes… of course." Daniel just stared at her for the longest time, Betty looked beautiful, he knew she was beautiful on the inside, and had potential to be on the outside as well but who knew she would be a total knock out. She just stood there patiently.

''you look amazing Betty, you are so beautiful." The words just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Daniel blushed furiously, as well as Betty.

''T-thanks," Betty was brimming with joy, the compliment proved that he liked her new look, however she was so embarrassed that she wanted to get out of there.

"I'm going to get back to work.''

''Okay."

Throughout the next two hours Daniel kept looking up from his work, to his assistant across the bubble window. His eyes would just stray to her, as if she were a magnet. He was not getting any work done, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Betty was actually getting her work done, and was ahead of her schedule. At around 11:30 a man approached her desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Daniel Mead."

"Do you have an appointment," she asked without looking up.

''No, but he's an old friend of mine, he'll want to see me."

At this she looked up and couldn't help but gawk at the man in front of her, he was so handsome. He was around 6 feet, with curly-ish brown hair, and these amazing green eyes. He had a strong face, it was nice in all the right places, and you could tell his body was nice too.

"Just a sec," She said. Betty pressed the intercom button and said, "Hey Daniel there's some guy here that says he's your friend.'' Daniel looked up and sure enough there was James, his old friend.

"Tell him to come in."

''You can go in," Betty stood up and led him to the door, She walked into the room.

"James!''

"Daniel!''

"What's up man?"

"Nothing, what about you?"

''Not much.''

Guys, Betty rolled her eyes, they always spoke the minimum.

"Uh, Betty this is James, my friend from college, he's also Becks friend.''

"James, this is Betty, my assistant and close friend." It made her happy that Daniel had not just called her his assistant but also his friend

That explains everything, but it surprised her that James hung out with Daniel and Becks, he seemed like a good guy but then again appearances could be deceiving.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you, ''she said while giving James the famous Betty smile without the braces.

''Nice to meet you too."

"Betty! Do you need something?''

"Oh, no, I just wanted to see if you needed something."

"No, we're okay.''

''Okay, well I'll be outside." she said giving him her special smile that is just for him.

"Thanks Betty.'' Betty left his office, and sat at her desk.

"She's a hottie," said James.

''I guess," Daniel shrugged. _Stay away from her, she's too good for you._ _If she's too good for me, you_ _can't have her, she should be mine._ _Where did that thought come from? _Daniel just shook his head.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to?''

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing, apparently Becks said you were a bore now, but that's what he thinks about me now." Daniel laughed.

''We should hang out sometime," said James.

"yeah, I'd like to catch up."

''Okay well how about Saturday?"

"Yeah definitely"

''Is she seeing anyone?''

"Who?''

"your assistant Betty.''

"Uh, no not at the moment, but she's not your type James."

''you don't even know my type anymore Daniel." With that James walked out.

"Listen I know this is sudden, and you don't know me, but would you like to have Lunch tomorrow?" James asked Betty.

"Umm" She noticed Daniel shaking his head, and Betty couldn't help but smirk.

''Yes," she said while simultaneously shaking her head yes, Daniel saw that and it infuriated him.

_Why not? He was cute and it would make Daniel jealous it was perfect._

"Great." He shot her a dazzling smile. It almost made Betty sigh.

"I'll see you here tomorrow at twelve." he said as he walked off.

Daniel came out of his office, "why did you say yes, I was shaking my head no. He's bad news Betty, he may look sweet, but that's his trick, that's how he gets girls. I forbid you to go out with him."

"You are not my father Daniel," she said.

"I am going out with him, for Lunch, and that is final, I don't care what you say."

"But Betty-''

"No, Daniel now I have to get back to work. They were so mad at each other for the rest of the day that they barely spoke. Betty was mad because he treated her like a little girl, and Daniel was mad because she wouldn't listen to him.

She called Christina and vented on her.

"Betty this is good though, it means that he cares about you and there seems to be a little bit of jealousy. This is going in the right direction." Betty calmed down after that and she thought about it thoroughly.

"You're right Christina, thanks."

"No problem Betty. Have a good day."

As soon as it was five o'clock, Betty asked Daniel if she could leave, he told her it was alright so she went home to her family. Even there she couldn't find peace, her dad was still mad at her and her sister and nephew kept bugging her for information on her day. She was so tired that she just skipped dinner and went to bed.

* * *

What will happen now? I was going to use Becks, but it's not original, so I thought I would make up my own character. He would be so dreamy! The ending was a little boring but I needed to end the day somehow. Anyway please review, next Ch. should be fun to write, I think, if it goes according to plan. 


	4. Different Path

Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry I didn't update sooner but as it turns out I become really lazy during the holidays. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I think it might be next week. Have to work on my projects over the weekend, anyway hope you guys enjoy, it's a little shorter than the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but James.

When Betty woke up in the morning it was hard to believe that what had occurred yesterday was real. Daniel was stunned, and James had asked her out, she was going to have lunch with him today! Betty almost squealed in girlish delight. But what would she wear? It was hot enough that she could wear a light summer dress. It was nice and it looked great on her. _I wonder if Daniel will try to stop me from going to lunch with him._ All Betty knew was that this was going to be a promising day. One way or another, with that in mind she went down to join her family for breakfast.

"Aunt Betty you look great," said Justin.

''Yeah," Hilda said, although she still didn't believe Betty's reasons for her transformation, she would leave her alone.

"Betty..." Her father did not finish his statement, but sighed.

Betty grabbed the plate that was outstretched from her father's hands. "Thanks," she said. Betty quickly wolfed down her breakfast, said goodbye to her family and headed out the door. Betty made her way to the subway.

By the time she got to the Meade building it was 8:30. By Betty's standards this was late. She practically had to run to get Daniel's coffee, and bagels. By the time she got it, Daniel was already in his office. Betty rushed in and said, ''Sorry, sorry."

Daniel had his back to her, but when he turned around, he saw how good she looked, her face was flushed, and her mouth was slightly parted. She looked breathtaking.

Daniel cleared his throat, and said,'' Where were you?''

"Sorry Daniel I got here a little late, and had to practically run to get your bagel. ''

She said breathlessly.

"It's okay Betty." He gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks, and you can get started on your work," he said giving a pointed look at her desk.

''Right," she said with a bit of annoyance.

He hadn't even noticed her dress, or said anything about how she looked. _Relax, Betty since when did you become Amanda? Just because he didn't say anything, it doesn't mean he didn't think she looked good_

Betty went to her desk and got to work on her work, at 11:45 there was a tap on her shoulder. Betty almost dislocated her neck trying to look at the person who had touched her. It was James. Betty was so involved in her work that she hadn't even noticed the time much less remembered that she had a date with him.

He looked amazing. She stared into those green eyes and felt like she drowning. It felt like they were piecing into her soul, and her breath automatically hitched. He gave her a slow sexy smile, and she almost sighed. _Snap out of it Betty, you're in love with Daniel, and no guy no matter how fine he is can erase that._

"You ready Betty?'' he said in a low seductive voice. _Or not?_

''Umm... let me check with Daniel," she got up and headed into Daniel's Office. "Daniel, I'm going to lunch.''

"Okay,'' he said distractedly, but then his head snapped up, "I mean no, I have more work, you can't go right now."

"But you just said-"

''No Betty, I need you.'' It was a complete and utter lie, but he was not about to let James take her out to lunch. He would not allow it, he absolutely refused. _No, no, no._

''Daniel, I have a lunch date, and I'm going, I can finish whatever you have for me, later on,'' she said in her strict voice.

"Betty! Stop, I refuse to let you go!''

''Is there a problem?'' asked James.

"Yes/No" Betty and Daniel said simultaneously.

"She can't go to lunch with you, I'm sorry, she has work to do."

''Yes, I can."

Betty grabbed James arm and stalked off to the elevator. Daniel's mouth hung open. Did she just disobey him and walked away? He would not let her get away with this. Daniel rushed to his office, got his jacket, and told Amanda to hold his calls.

Once he got outside, he hailed a taxi. He knew exactly where James would take her. Habituel, it was a very expensive restaurant. James usually took all his dates there.

He quickly got there. He didn't just want to barge in on them however, he would spy on them.

''Table for one, preferably by that couple over there," he told the hostess. He grabbed a menu, so they wouldn't be able to see him. They reached the table, and he automatically started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I can't believe he acted that way,'' She said.

"He's just trying to protect you from the big bad wolf."

"That may be but I don't need protection, and you don't seem like that bad of a guy."

"I'm not, Daniel still thinks I'm still the same guy I used to be, nothing but a playboy."

"So you're not like that anymore?''

''No," he said while getting closer.

_How dare he get closer to Betty! Get away._ Daniel was about to Interrupt them, when Betty pulled back. She cleared her throat, "So this is nice."

_Yes! She doesn't want him! _That unfortunately was far from the truth. Betty was in serious danger of falling for this guy. He was like a snake charmer, and she was the snake. She was completely entranced by him.

"Yeah it is," he said in a low voice, he seemed to lean into her, and this time Betty couldn't move away, she was curious to see what it would feel like to kiss him.

''Betty!'' Daniel practically screamed, he was at her side in minutes.

"D-Daniel" she spluttered.

"Daniel,'' James said more calmly, ''How are you?''

"Don't give me that crap. Come on Betty, your lunch break is over." He said while practically dragging Betty away from the table and James.

"Bye, see you later.'' Betty called out weakly to him.

"Definitely," he responded, and gave he gave her trademark dazzling smile.

Once they were outside, they stopped outside the entrance. Daniel was trying to look for a cab.

"What was that about?'' Betty yelled when she figured out what was going on.

"He was going to kiss you!''

"So?''

Daniel felt like she had punched him. _She wanted him to kiss her? _You could practically see the clouds of gloom above his head. Betty almost felt bad.

''Listen Daniel, you had no right to spy on me, but I am going to forgive you, because you were just trying to protect me, but Daniel I don't need protecting."

''Betty he's not good for you."

Betty sighed, while Daniel practically pouted and glowered.

"Daniel please trust me, I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Alright Betty, but it's not you I don't trust, it's him.''

"It's alright Daniel. I promise nothing will happen to me."

Daniel didn't want her to get mad at him. He knew what it felt like to have her mad at him, and he didn't not enjoy It. Whenever Betty was mad at him his world shattered. There was nothing good in his life except Betty, and he planned on keeping her in his life.

"Well if you're sure," Daniel said again.

"Good," she gave him her brilliant smile, and he felt his spirits lift.

"Come on, let's get back to Mode," said Daniel.

"Yeah."

They got a cab, and talked throughout the whole ride. It didn't matter that they were silly little topics. Although James was nice and incredibly hot, their conversation just did not flow like it did with Daniel. _Was_ _his reaction in the restaurant jealousy or was he just worried about me?_ It was so confusing, it was hard to read Daniel sometimes, and yet other times he was like an open book.

Daniel enjoyed their conversations, and he always felt at ease whenever he talked to her. They found themselves at Mode quickly without any quiet intervals.

However when they got to Betty's desk they stopped talking, and their mouths hung open in shock. There on Betty's desk were approximately two dozen roses.

Amanda came up behind hem, and her mouth also hung open in shock. "Who would send you flowers?" she asked with disgust. "I can't believe frumpy Betty got flowers and I didn't, even with that makeover you're nothing compared to me.

"Amanda, that's rude." Daniel said. His eye twitched a little. _Amanda is so egotistical and rude, she may think she's better than Betty but she's not even close to comparing with Betty, no one is._

Betty was in too much shock to even care about what Amanda said. "Who did send me these?" Betty walked over to her desk and took out the card from the roses.

_For my beautiful Betty, _

_I hope to see you soon. I had a great time today. How about dinner tomorrow at eight o'clock? The same restaurant. Can't wait to see you. _

_-James_

"It's from James." Betty's smile was so big that if it were any bigger her face would crack.

_That's it, this is war!_ Daniel thought.

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked it, please review, and by the way if anyone wants to know, the name of the restaurant is French and it means Normal, and I got the name by basically staring at stuff in my house until I saw a picture frame that said Normal, and I was like okay. Does it not sound more intriguing in French? Lol. 


	5. What do I do? Help!

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I havent updated. I've had so much stuff, final exams, papers, drama club, and well just a huge writers block. I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is James.**

The next day when Betty arrived at work, she was surprised to see not one, but two bouquets of flowers. There was one that stuck out though, they were blue roses, and they were the most beautiful flowers that Betty had ever seen. She went to her desk and checked who they were from. One was from James saying he couldn't wait to see her, and the other just said from your secret admirer. _Who could possibly have sent me these?_

Betty looked at the time, and decided to push the issue out of her mind until she finished getting Daniel his usual. Daniel soon arrived after she had gotten his coffee and bagel, and she stepped into his office.

"Good Morning, Daniel," she said giving him a smile.

"Morning, Betty. Who are the flowers from?"

"Umm…well the red roses are from James, but I don't know who gave me the blue one's, all it said on the card was from your secret admirer, they're beautiful though. I wish I knew who sent them." She said with a wistful sigh.

Daniel just shrugged, but inside he was gloating. _She liked my flowers more, take that James. _He almost wanted to laugh but that would surely give him away to Betty.

"So today you have a meeting with Alexis, Fabia, and Gucci."

"Great, today is going to be a long day."

Betty nodded and said, "Well let me know if you need anything." Betty headed back to her desk to do her own things. Daniel didn't really have much time to think about Betty, not if he wanted to finish all of his work.

The day was completely uneventful, and he couldn't even make it to ruin Betty's date, he had to much work to do.

Day in and day so it went there would be a present and he would always try to crash her dates but something always came up, or the few times he did she would get so mad that he decided to stop, but he never stopped the presents. It went like this for four months, and it frustrated her, so much that she eventually gave up, she was always a little curious, but she didn't really care as much anymore. She was starting to fall for James and even Daniel was being pushed out of her mind.

Poor Daniel had no clue what was in store for him, perhaps if he had known he would have done something to stop what was going to happen next.

Daniel went outside to Betty's desk and asked, "Hey Betty, do you want to hang out today?"

"Oh, I can't"

"Come on Betty, we haven't hung out in forever."

"I know, I would love to, but I have plans with James already. I'm sorry maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

Daniel was very disappointed and it was apparent in his face. Betty felt bad, but she had already made plans and she couldn't break them now.

Even though Betty wasn't really too happy about going out, she left the office early and went home. She wanted to get ready for her date. Betty put on a black dress, that clinged to her curves perfectly, put on her best strappy shoes, and straightened her hair, and put her hair in a French wrap. She applied a bit of makeup. Once she was through she looked at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her. She would never get used to how she looked, but it was starting to look right. She gave her appearance a once over and knew that she was fine. James always took her somewhere fancy. She was starting to get used to the luxurious restaurants and the spontaneous shopping trips as well. It was more than she was used to, and yet she enjoyed them, and she wouldn't give them up for anything.

The doorbell rang, and Betty quickly gathered her things, and left. She reached the living room really quickly not wanting to leave James waiting. Her family liked him and enjoyed his company but tonight she did not want to be there all night, she just wanted to get home early.

James was already waiting for her when she got down there. It always shocked her how good looking he was, and that a girl like her could have ended up with a guy like him. She was mildly curious to see what he had in store to her. He had told her earlier that he had a special surprise for her. She said goodbye to her family, and went outside, at the curb was waiting the limo to take them.

''You look beautiful," He whispered in her ear. She blushed, the heat of his breath simultaneously causing her to shiver. He felt her shiver, and he chuckled. He then kissed her quickly but briefly. She smiled brightly, and got into the car.

She was practically giddy with happiness. They pulled up to a fancy restaurant, even fancier than usual. This was luxurious all you could see were miles of cocktail dresses, tuxedos, and diamonds flashing everywhere.

Betty was really glad that she had dressed up. She would have felt ridiculous otherwise. They were quickly ushered in, and given a table. James actually seemed a little nervous now that they were in the restaurant. Betty gave him a questioning look, and he smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, you can relax,'' he said as if he had read her mind. Betty relaxed and smiled. The waiter brought them some champagne, and it helped to set the mood. They quickly ordered their dinner, and talked the whole time. It was delicious, every morsel she ate she savored like it was going to be the last meal she would ever eat. Finally, it was time for dessert, and Betty ordered the cheesecake, she was in the mood for one, and she could practically taste it. Once her dessert came her mouth was salivating, at least it was until she spotted a ring on the top of it.

"Umm…excuse me, but-" Betty didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard the scraping of a chair. She looked over at James and saw him, kneeling on one knee. Her mouth dropped open and in her head she was saying what the hell? James gave her a smoldering look and said, "Betty I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life you, you're it for me, you're my soul mate, will you marry me?"

"Umm ah um well I uh don't umm uh know."

It was all nonsense and yet she was too shocked to form coherent thoughts let alone coherent sentences.

"Uh excuse me." Betty ran away from the room and a kneeling James, to the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly called her best friend Christina.

"You will not believe what just happened to me."

"James proposed."

"James, wait how did you know?"

"He asked me to help him with the ring and he asked me whether or not you were ready, and I thought you were. He even asked your dad for your hand."

"What, and no one bothered to tell me?" Betty practically screamed into the telephone.

"Well I thought you were going to be happy and well it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I guess but still."

"Look Betty he's hot, rich, and smart, what are you doing in the bathroom, go say yes."

"Okay, you're right, I was just so surprised."

Betty quickly got out of the bathroom and practically power walked back to James. He was sitting in a chair and looking quite rejected.

"I am so sorry James, I would love to marry you, it was just that I was so shocked and I wasn't sure how to handle it."

A huge smile split across his face, he picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger. He gave her a kiss and quickly enveloped her in a hug. She smiled and couldn't believe she was actually engaged. They left the restaurant and James walked her to her door. Before he could giver he a goodnights kiss the door burst open and there were three choruses of "Cogratulations!" They jumped in surprise and they all started laughing. They ended up having a party, and getting to bed late.

The next morning Betty was tired, but with a bit of make up she was able to cover up any evidence. She got to the office quite late considering Daniel was already there but he would understand once she explained to him what happened. She burst into Daniel's office, she looked like a mini tornado, she was everywhere.

"Betty, you're late, what happened."

"Daniel I have some very big important news."

"That's great Betty, and where is my bagel and coffee?"

"Daniel, I'm getting married." Betty said as she flashed the huge rock in his face.

"What?" his mouth hung open and all coherent thought left his mind.

**Dun dun dun...this will be continued, and dont worry she wount end up with James, unless you want her to lol. Please review. Thnx.**


	6. The Plan

Hi guys, so here is my update. I hope you aren't dissappointed. It will be a while before I update again. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, I glanced over it, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I am sure that I missed a few. Last weeks episode was amazing, I found myself even rooting for Gio. Jeez, can't wait to see the season finale. Anyway enjoy and oh, I own nothing but James.

* * *

"What? When? Where? Why? How? Who?"

"I'm getting married, yesterday, James, at dinner, he put it on my dessert, I love him, and he loves me."

"Oh…umm. Betty you can't, you guys barely know each other. You've only been going out for six months."

"I know Daniel, but it just seems right."

Her heart had almost skipped a beat when he told her she couldn't marry James, but as he heard the rest of the words he heart stopped racing, and instead she felt a spark of annoyance. There might just be a small part of her heart that still longed for Daniel's love, but she was resolved to stomp on it with all her might, and disintegrate it to dust. However, there was a big part of her that knew that getting married to James was the right thing to do. But there was also a small seed of doubt, and Daniel's remark only helped to feed that doubt a bit more. This would also become a problem if it grew, and Betty knew that she had to get this out of her head, and she better do it fast.

Millions of thought were running through Daniel's mind but mostly he was cussing out James. Anything he could think of was attached to James name from no fair to the dirtiest of words that even sailors wouldn't say. He knew that he had to do something huge to get Betty to leave James, but he also knew he wouldn't give up until the moment she said 'I do'. For now he would have to play his cards right and pretend to be happy for her even if it was killing him inside.

"Congratulations," he choked out.

"Thanks, anyway I will go get you your coffee and bagel."

She left the office, so Daniel took up the opportunity to come up with a plan to separate them. It only took Daniel a few minutes to come up with something. He would take James out, get him drunk, and make him cheat. All it would take was a bachelor party, lots of booze, and strippers, and James would show his colors. _Then I will videotape him, give it to Betty, she can cry on my shoulder, and then we'll live happily ever after_, Daniel thought with glee. He almost felt like laughing like a villain. _That would be too much though wouldn't it, _he thought. He shook his head almost as to get rid of the thought but seconds later, he did it.

"Muahahaha," _Oh, well_, he thought, _so much for not being creepy_.

Daniel went outside of his office to talk to his assistant.

"Oh I was just about to go in to give you your food."

Daniel just nodded but he hadn't really heard what she had said instead he asked her a question of his own, "Hey so are you having a party to celebrate your engagement?"

"Umm, well I hadn't thought about it but I suppose I should. I just don't want to make a big deal about it, but at the same time, I know that having a party at my house will not be enough."

"So have it somewhere in between, nothing fancy or cheap, just you know, someplace that can be comfortable for everyone, in fact I have a place in mind. I can take care of it, if you want."

"Oh thanks Daniel that would be great." She flashed him one of her smiles, and he was really glad that he had offered to help her.

"No problem."

"Thanks Betty," he said motioning to his food and drink.

"No problem Daniel, you know I always do it for you."

Daniel gathered his stuff, and walked back into his office to get some work done. He phoned the perfect club to have a bachelor party, and then he called up all their old friends. Then he called up the guest of honor.

"Hello, is this James?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, its Daniel."

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Well, Betty told me the news and I wanted to know what you were doing for you bachelor party."

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess."

"Good thing for you, I already set it up, all you have to do is be ready tomorrow at seven."

"So soon? We haven't even set up a date for the wedding."

_Shit,_ Daniel smacked his head, _make something up, make something up, dummy._

"Right, well, how about you have two? One to celebrate the engagement and one for the wedding." Daniel cursed his own stupidity. He was so into showing Betty what an evil guy James was that he forgot his plan had to have time constrictions.

"Okay that sounds great," James responded.

"Okay, pick you up at seven tomorrow."

"Okay then, bye."

"See you, man"

_Perfect everything is going according to plan, its better this way. The sooner I break them up, the better it will be in the long run._

For all the plotting and planning the day was going uneventfully by. Sooner than everyone would have expected it, the day ended.

The next day, Daniel was on pins and needles. He couldn't wait to catch James in the act. It was going by so slow, mercifully the day had come to an end and he was on his way to James apartment now. By the time the limo rolled to the curb, James was already outside waiting for Daniel. Daniel opened the door and quickly ushered James in.

"Ready for the time of your life?"

"I suppose, I don't seem to have a choice anymore do I?"

It bothered Daniel that he was trying to act as if he didn't have a choice in the matter, as if he were abducting him and dragging him off to the middle of nowhere. But he just smiled and said, "No, not anymore."

The silence in the limo was audible and awkward. Daniel was finally glad when they arrived at the club. Once they were inside the energy was palpable, and guys left and right were greeting them. It was interesting to see all his old friends again. Some had gained weight and changed a great deal, while others where still the same, not changing at all. Although the strippers were beautiful he was not intrigued by them instead he found himself talking with his old buddies and observing them, unfortunately it seemed that James was doing the same thing.

This would not do, he had to get him to do something, he needed him to mess up. Daniel went to the bar and got some scotch on the rocks. He went back to James and gave him his drink. James grabbed the drink but he didn't drink anything. Every time Daniel would remind him to drink, he would just nod, but he never drank, he barely even looked at the girls, and instead of him getting drunk, it seemed that Daniel was. He was getting more and more frustrated making him want to drink more and more.

After a while James suggested that they leave and go to a sports bar, it seemed that he was not enjoying the time at the club. He apparently just wanted to catch up with his old buddies, and not have anything to do with that club or the girls. He claimed to be a new man, and that all he cared for was Betty. It was making Daniel and sick and he couldn't help it anymore, that and the fact that he was completely intoxicated did not help matters.

Which is exactly why he did what he did next, Daniel swung at James.

"What are you doing?"

"You…you dun serve etty." (You don't deserve Betty)

"What? You're drunk you should go home."

"eave er on you tard." (Leave her alone you bastard)

Daniel wasted no more time and swung at him. This time James defended himself and from there it turned into an all out brawl, unfortunately since Daniel was completely drunk James had the upper hand, and Daniel got his ass beat. Fortunately Daniel didn't remember a single thing in the morning, but he would not escape unscathed for Betty had heard what happened, and it was safe to stay that she super pissed. Daniel would have a lot of explaining to do. He walked into Mode without a care in the world, but once he saw Betty's face, he knew he was in deep trouble.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think. Oh since some of you reviewed this before when I put up that explanation, so you may not be able to. Please PM me though, I would appreciate it. Thank You.


	7. What Happenes Now?

**Hi guys. I finally updated. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this ch.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but James**

Daniel groaned. This was going to be a long day, he was going to have to do a lot of begging, pleading, and apologizing. This of course was normal on a daily basis, but today was different, he couldn't remember what he had done, and that was going to cause a lot more problems with Betty. He approached Betty cautiously, "Hey Betty, good morning."

"Daniel," she said with a lot of animosity. Daniel cringed internally, but on his face he showed nothing but his playboy smile, the one that made every girl's knees turn weak. However, Betty was having none of that, she gave him her iciest look, and he knew he was in for it.

"How could you? I can't believe you did that. Isn't he your closest friend? Aren't you happy for me? What's wrong with you?"

_How could I what, did what, who, and happy why? What the hell is she talking about?_

"Listen Betty we have a long day ahead of us, why don't we get to work?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you're just trying to get out of this."

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his office, people were starting to notice them, and he didn't want people to know what they were arguing about. "Let go of me Daniel, don't touch me."

He didn't pay attention to her, just continued towards his office. She tried to struggle but Daniel was stronger. Once inside of the office he turned towards her and said, "I'm sorry but this was getting too public. Look the truth is I don't remember what happened last night. I was really drunk. I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean it."

"Your sorry? How can you be sorry if you don't know what you did? Well I'll tell you what you did. You assaulted my fiancé after telling him he didn't deserve me, and that he needed to leave me alone."

Daniel accidentally showed a smile, which just made Betty more pissed. "I don't know what you're smiling about because you got your ass kicked." That wiped the smile off of his face.

"Look Betty I was wasted, and honestly I guess it was just…." _Should I tell her the truth? Should I confess? _

"Just what?"

"Just being overprotective over my best friend and assistant. I don't want you to get hurt, you mean a lot to me, and if you're upset then I am upset." _I'm such a coward, just tell her what you feel. I can't, I'm too scared._

Betty's resolve was weakening as she looked at him. He seemed to be really sorry and it looked like he really meant what he said, but she didn't want to forgive him just yet. She continued to fix him with glare, and he sighed.

"Please, Betty, I'm sorry, I can't stand having you being mad at me." He gave her his puppy dog eyes with all the sincerity he could muster. He wanted to show her that he meant it. She looked into his eyes and knew she was a goner. _Damn him and those eyes of his. _

"Fine your forgiven, but just know that you are on probation mister."

He gave her a bright smile, and she couldn't help but return one of her own. "Okay, now I'm going to get to work and you should too." Daniel nodded and settled behind his desk. He was relieved that she had forgiven him, he did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger for longer than possible.

The day passed quickly with Daniel and Betty settling back into their easy comfort after that morning's dispute. It was the end of the day and both of them were heading home. They walked to the elevator in silence until Betty broke the silence. "So, Daniel…umm… about my engagement party, are you still going to do it?" She said while biting her lip with nervousness.

Daniel looked at her swiftly, was she serious?_ How can you ask me that? Don't you know that I love you, that I'm crazy for you, that I can't stand you being with James? Why the hell would I want to plan your party? Of course you don't know how this is killing me, how could you know if I haven't told you? God, I can't believe I am going to do this. _"Of course, I will. I said I would do it. I mean what are best friends for right?"

Betty gave him a shaky laugh. "Right," she said. She wrapped her arm around his, and walked into the elevator. _What is she doing? What am I doing? _Their thoughts were bouncing around in their heads, and neither knew what to make of them. They were startled out of their thoughts when the elevator doors opened. They walked out, with Betty's arm still encircled around Daniel's. "Can I give you a ride home?" Daniel asked.

She flashed him a smile and said, "That would be great, thanks." Daniel was both relieved and disappointed. He had a feeling he was going to do something stupid by the end of the night.

They swiftly got into the car, and were heading towards Queens in no time. They were quiet for the ride, but it didn't bother them. Once they got to her house, he walked her to the door. Betty suddenly leaned in for a hug. He was shocked, but he enveloped her in his arms. They stood there for a few second, each enjoying the comfort the other brought them. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes. There was a spark there, and Daniel instinctively leaned in and kissed her. Betty pulled away quickly, her eyes wide with surprise. Daniel's own eyes were wide, and full of shock. He couldn't believe he had done that.

"Betty, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that."

"It's okay, you just got caught up in the moment that's all."

Daniel stayed quiet, he didn't dare say anything else, or he might say something he would truly regret. She was so busy trying to convince herself she didn't see the flash of pain across his face.

"Look, it's okay, I mean it happens you know, let's just forget about it okay? It was just a mistake."

He nodded, but he was disappointed that she was reacting this way to their kiss, like she was trying to convince herself that this never could have happened under normal circumstances. "Bye, Betty," he said huskily, his voice was full of emotions he didn't want to show.

"Bye, Daniel," she said softly. She turned around and walked into the house. She went upstairs without saying anything to her family, and just collapsed on her bed. Her heart was beating fast, her adrenalin was pumping, and she was sweating like crazy. _My body reacted to that kiss, I want, I mean I wanted more. I wanted it to keep going. What am I thinking? It was nothing, and it doesn't matter because I love James. Oh god, James, what am I going to tell him. He's not going to like this. Maybe… well he doesn't have to know, I mean what you don't know doesn't hurt right? _

Daniel was a mess. He wanted to go back to her house and sweep her off her feet, but he didn't want to damage their relationship any more than he already had. He knew she felt something, he could tell by the way she was trying to convince "him" that it was okay and that it wasn't anything, but he knew she was just trying to convince herself. He was definitely going to have to plan that party and do a hell of a job, especially if he wanted Betty to still be there for him.

The next day, they were awkward around each other, and they were both getting frustrated by it. The fact that Daniel spent most of the day organizing Betty's party did not help, it just helped to add to the tension between the best friends. By the end of the day, they were both exhausted of tiptoeing around each other. Daniel walked out of his office towards Betty's desk. "So I set it all up, your engagement party. Its going to be next Saturday, at the Plaza Hotel. I've arranged everything even for the invitations. All you have to worry about is giving them the names and addresses. By the way you don't have to worry about getting a dress. Alexis said she would take care of it."

Betty was speechless. He had done a lot for her. She didn't even have to lift a finger, or even look for a dress. She was grateful that she had such great friends.

"Thank you so much, Daniel, you don't know how much this means to me," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"No problem, I told you I would do it, so I did." There was an underlying tone in his voice, but Betty didn't notice. She was happy and nothing could bring her down.

**Next Saturday. **

Alexis had gone all out, she had even sent someone to professionally do her hair and makeup. Betty looked at the dress that Alexis had picked out for her. It was a beautiful navy blue, it was long, practically sweeping the floor. It was simple, close fitting around her upper body and sweeping out a bit from her waist down. Once her hair and makeup were done, she looked to see the full effect. The sight before her almost brought tears to her eyes. She looked fantastic. Her makeup was light but it brought out her eyes, and her skin looked flawless. Her hair was up in an up do. The overall effect was enchanting, she felt like Cinderella going to the ball.

She walked down the stairs to find her prince charming already waiting for her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are beyond beautiful," he whispered into her ear, making shivers go down her back.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Someone cleared their throat behind them, the couple turned to look to see who dared interrupt them. It was Betty's family standing there, all looking their best.

"You guys look great," James said. Betty nodded in agreement.

"Betty you look great," Hilda said.

"Yeah aunt Betty, you are rocking that dress."

"Mi'ja, you look so beautiful," said Ignacio.

Betty smiled and said thanks to her family's compliments. They headed outside to the waiting limo. They arrived at the Plaza quickly. They were quickly shown the way to ballroom where the festivities were being held. When Betty arrived she felt overwhelmed. You could distinctly tell who were her family, and who were James's. For once she felt embarrassed by her family. They were being loud and rambunctious while the Griffins were classy, and well overall uptight.

Daniel spotted the happy couple but he didn't want to approach Betty while James was there. Instead he contented himself in drinking, and fooling around with the model he had brought. He would stare at her giving while giving James dirty looks every time he would look towards Daniel. _Will he ever leave her side? _Daniel was getting angrier and angrier as the night progressed. _Why hasn't she come to talk to me?_

"You know you aren't going to win her heart acting like that," said his sister to him.

"She doesn't even know I exist in that way!"

"Because you're the idiot who hasn't told her, so tell her before it's too late."

"I can't she doesn't want me that way."

"Do you want to know what I overheard one day? I overheard Betty talking to Christina about how she was going to get a makeover because she was in love with you, and she believed that if she did you would notice her."

Daniel stared at his sister in shock. "She did it for me?" he asked in a small voice, not daring to hope he still had a chance with her.

"Yes you numbskull. Now I suggest that when you get sober you go talk to her," she said as her brother walked away. "Of course you would go talk to her while you're wasted this is only going to cause a disaster, why does he never listen to me!" she said talking to herself.

"Hey Betty, do you want to dance?"

"Sorry, she's busy." James responded for her.

"Why don't you let her answer herself?"

"Because she shouldn't have to tell you that, you should have known, and not bothered to ask."

Betty couldn't get a word in. It was starting to make her mad that she couldn't speak for herself. Just who did they think she was? They were sure going to get an earful. She was about to open her mouth when, Daniel interrupted her.

"Why don't you just stay the hell out of it," he said with anger.

"She's my fiancé, I have a right to be in her business."

"Please, she's just going to be your trophy wife. You are going to go around telling her what to do."

"I can't believe you would suggest that. I'm not going to listen to the rantings of a jealous man. You have been trying to sabotage our relationship since the beginning. Just let go of her because she doesn't want you."

"Yeah right, you would never have looked at Betty before if she hadn't gotten the makeover which by the way she did for me. Yeah that's right for me, and not only that but she didn't seem to mind me so much when I kissed her the other day."

"Just keep telling those lies of yours."

Betty was horrified and very mad. Not only had Daniel found out the reason for her makeover but he had told James that they had kissed. Then they had the nerve talk about her as if she wasn't even there.

"James, Daniel!" They turned to look at her with angry faces. "WHAT?" _Oh, no they didn't just yell what at me. _They quickly realized their mistake when they saw her expression. "Sorry," they said at the same time then said, "What," only softer. The trio didn't notice that they had the attention of practically the whole room. They were oblivious to it all.

"First of all stop talking about me as if I wasn't here, and second you guys need to stop arguing this argument is ridiculous. We aren't in middle school anymore."

"Betty just tell him, tell him what I said is true."

"Go ahead Betty tell me," said James with confidence.

She stayed quiet looking at the marble floor. James looked at her when she didn't say anything. There was a mix of emotions in his face, shock, anger, and most of all sorrow.

"You can't even deny it can you?" Betty looked up with tears in her eyes. "God, Betty I can't believe you."

"James, I didn't even know you when I got makeover, and Daniel was the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss him."

"Yeah but you didn't even tell me, you obviously felt guilty, you must have enjoyed it."

"James-"

"I can't do this, not now." With that said, he walked out of the hotel.

Betty turned towards Daniel she tried to give him the dirtiest look she could manage but the effect was ruined by the tears. "Look at what you did, I can't believe you." Before Daniel could even respond she was out of the door, chasing after James. He also chased after he only to find her with tears staring at the limo that was racing down the street.

"Betty-"

"Don't, don't talk to me, don't do anything. Just leave me alone. This friendship is over. Are you happy now?" She turned to him giving him the full extent of her fury. "Tell me are you happy now?" she said screaming at him. She didn't even wait for his answer, she turned away and walked to one of the many waiting cabs by the curb.

Daniel felt horrible. He had hurt the one person he truly loved. He knew that his chances of ever getting her would be next to nothing. He made a mess out of everything he cared about. With these thoughts of self hatred, Daniel headed home alone.

* * *

**AN: So this ch. actually turned out completly different than I wanted it too, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. There will most likely be one or two more chapters and that's it. We're coming to the end you guys. Well please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thnx. **


	8. Happily Ever After?

**So this is the final ch. I'm sorry for not updating but on top of having a huge writer's block someone very close to me was in the ICU, but she's fine now, well sort of she still might have leukemia so we will just have to see but anyway enough of that. If there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry I reread it, but I wanted to get this up asap since its been more than a month as one of my reviewers stated. I hope that you guys enjoy this. Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to continue, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but James is mine.**

Betty was a wreck. She had no clue what to do. She had lost James and Daniel. Although she lost Daniel by her own volition. James was another matter, she should have told him, but would he have reacted any different? She had a feeling that no, he still would have been mad. _What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do? How can I get him back? What about Daniel? Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just have stayed quiet? Why are they such babies, damn it! I'm just going to have to suck it up, and face this head on. _

Betty got up from her bed and headed downstairs. She was met by three somber faces.

"Hey, Betty, you doing okay?" asked Hilda.

"As okay as I can be, I suppose," she replied.

"Ay, Betty-" started her father.

"Please don't, I have to start fixing this mess," she said with a firm voice. They all nodded their heads in understanding and went on to do what they had to do. She quickly got dressed and headed out. She was going to pay a visit to her fiancée.

She didn't know what she was going to say to James, but she knew that she had to talk to him. She took a deep breath when she found herself in front of his door. When she finally got the courage she knocked. A few seconds later James opened the door.

"James, please we have to talk about this. We can't just leave it like this.'' His response was to open the door wider and let her come in.

"Look James, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss, but tell me the truth, if I would have told you, would you have reacted any differently? ''

"Yes, I would have. When you hide it, it makes me think that there is something going on between you two. This isn't even about trust, because I trust you, but I feel hurt that you felt like you couldn't come to me and tell me what was going on."

"I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry," she said with tears coming down her face.

"Look Betty I love you, but you and Daniel have a lot of unresolved issues. You guys need to talk, and then let me know what you want."

"What are you talking about. **I love you**, not Daniel. He has nothing to do with this."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? Go talk to him. I'll be waiting," he said while ushering her out of the door.

"If I talk to him and there's nothing, then can we go back to us?"

"Yes but not until then." She nodded and gave him a watery smile. She squared her shoulders and left the apartment with a mission.

Thump, Thump.

Daniel rolled over on his bed, and covered his head with the covers. He didn't feel like dealing with anything or anybody at the moment. However the knocking just became more persistent and louder.

"Daniel I know you're in there. Open the damn door."

Daniel bolted up from the bed. _What is Betty doing here? _He scrambled out of bed and practically fell on his face running towards the door. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Betty," he said slightly breathless.

"Daniel," she said while walking briskly into the apartment. "Look, I'm here because James said that I had some "unresolved issues" with you," she said while air quoting unresolved issues.

"Do you?"

"No, this is ridiculous of course I don't. Well except for the fact that I still haven't forgiven you for ruining my engagement as well as my party, so other than that no."

"Well I'm sorry about the party but I think you have more important unresolved issues than not forgiving me," he said while simultaneously closing the gap between them.

Betty's breath hitched slightly and she wasn't going to lie, she was a little more than unnerved but she wasn't going to back down so easily. She was determined to win this, whatever this was. She took a step closer and said, "I think you're the one with issues. You're the one whose been jealous, and I think you're in love with me." Daniel took a step back at her remark looking like he had been sucker punched in the stomach. This only served to make her more confident, as well as proud of herself for not backing down.

Betty took another step closer. "You know what though, the only reason you want me is because you can't have me." This time Daniel didn't step back, instead he stepped forward. "That's not true. I wanted you before James ever came into the picture."

Betty took a step back before she realized what a mistake that was. She cursed herself silently for showing weakness.

"But I was always with someone, I mean there was Walter, Henry, and Gio, and even if I wasn't with them I wouldn't have been interested."

Daniel snorted. "You were interested, even if it was just a little, you were interested. As for Walter, Henry, and Gio they were no competition. You know I could have gotten you if I wanted, but I didn't want to force you into anything you weren't sure of," he said while stroking her cheek. She backed up another two steps and he followed her. Betty was getting angry and frustrated. This somehow became a game of who could intimidate the other more, but this wasn't what she came for.

"Stop playing around Daniel, lets be serious."

"I am, do you see me laughing?" he said, his face perfectly serious.

"Why are you running away from me Betty? Why are you running away from us?"

"What are you talking about? There was never an us, Daniel," she yelled, "You're too late, Daniel. You lost me There will never be an us anymore."

"You still love me, you will always love me,"

"Where do you get off telling me that. You are so conceited if you believe that I will always love you. You better get this straight Daniel because I'm only going to say this once. **I love James**," she said while stressing every word.

"Fine I'll make you a deal. I will never bring this up again if you give me one last kiss," he said with a pleading expression on his face.

"Daniel that is ridiculous. How can you ask such a thing," she said as she opened the door to leave. However, he closed the door before she could leave, and she didn't have the strength to oppose him.

"Just one kiss and I will leave you alone. We can just go back to being coworkers. We don't even have to be friends if it makes you uncomfortable."

"You promise? Although I still want us to be friends. If I do it can we move on and get over this? Everything can go back to normal?" She wouldn't normally do anything like this, but she was desperate to have everything back to normal. She wanted her best friend and fiancée back. What was one kiss in exchange for all of that.

"I promise, Betty." She nodded her head in consent and he slowly leaned in to kiss her, he wanted to make sure that she was okay with this. His lips finally touched hers and it was sweet, and tender. _See what was I worried about, this isn't even a real kiss. _No sooner had she thought that when the intensity of the kiss soared. It was desperate, passionate, and full of longing. She pulled away after a few seconds. _I can't believe I let it get that far. _She was searching for those baby blues but he wouldn't look at her, he just kept his face turned away.

"Goodbye Daniel," She ran out of the door, wiping the tears that were gathered in her eyes. _Something's wrong. I feel like my heart is shattering. This didn't happen with James. Does that mean that I really don't love him? I don't know anything anymore. I need to do some serious introspection. _

Betty walked away from Daniel's building and headed towards Central Park. She quickly found an empty bench and pulled out her trusty notebook. She was going to make a pros and cons list. After about an hour she had her answer, and she knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile Daniel was an emotional train wreck, but he even though he promised Betty that he would never bother her again, he knew that he would never stop loving her. He would be there for her, whatever she chose to do, he would support her.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_.

The door opened in front of Betty. Before the guy could say anything she said, "I thought about it a lot, and I think it would be best if we just stayed friends. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I enjoyed the time we spent together" With that said she turned and left. She knew that he would be hurt and she didn't want to see that, she would call him later to have a proper conversation. After another twenty minutes, Betty arrived at her destination.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The man opened the door and she ran straight into his arms. "Daniel! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for being so stubborn. For denying my feelings for you. For putting you through this all. I'm so sorry."

"Betty, shhh, its okay Betty. You haven't lost me okay? I'm still here, and I still want to be with you." Betty looked up into those beautiful eyes and she felt herself melt on the spot.

"Thank you, Daniel. I love you," she said with a bright smile despite the tears.

"I love you too, as a matter of fact," he said suddenly getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I love you, but I've had enough of being engaged. I think we should take this nice and slow. Maybe someday we will get married."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was just so excited that I wasn't thinking straight, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I have to wait then so be it, just as long as I get to be with."

"Honestly, when did you become so cheesy?" she said with a slight giggle.

"That hurts you know," he said in mock seriousness.

"Really well why don't I help you with that," with that Betty landed a huge kiss on his lips. They both knew that this was how it was supposed to be and they weren't going to mess this up.

**The End. So what do you guys think. I may do an epilogue, but I'm not sure so don't get too excited.**


End file.
